Rebound
by kimi-chan1
Summary: this is the sequel to my fic "Of Dreams and Haircuts". hope y'all like it! Mitsui is so absorbed with Sendoh that he doesn't realize that love is staring at him straight in the face. angsty and has slight violence. SenMit, SenRu and MitKo/KoMit. ^_^ R&R k


TITLE: Rebound  
PART: 2 of Of Dreams and Haircuts Trilogy  
GENRE: Angst, slight violence  
PAIRINGS: SenMit, SenRu and KoMit/MitKo  
WARNING: contains yaoi, violence, slight swearing and sap.. ^^;  
DISCLAIMER: SD's babelicious boys are not mine.. *sigh*  
AUTHOR's NOTES: this fic is dedicated to the KooKy family, my mikos, fellow seishis, my ko-seme no seishis and to those who inspired me to write this fic. *huggles everyone*

"this" are dialogues  
*this* are thoughts

_*thwack!*_

The ball hit the board. Mitsui Hisashi could feel his frustration mounting.

*Why the fuck won't it go in?!* he thought angrily.

He, then, went towards the ball and kicked it with all his might, sending it towards the wall. It collided against the wall with such intensity that the ball almost hit Mitsui on the stomach as it rebounded.

"Dammit!" he cursed loudly.

"Mitsui?" a gentle voice said from the door. 

Mitsui turned around and saw his best friend, Kogure, with a surprise look on his face.

"Kogure-kun~! What are you doing here?" he asked, embarrassed to have his best friend witness his outburst.

"I'm the one who should ask you. What are you doing here?" Kogure shot back, with worry written all over his delicate features.

"I called your house but your mother said you weren't home yet. I was worried so I decided to look for you."

"Gomen ne if I made you worry. But I just thought to practice some more," Mitsui lied, not quite looking at Kogure.

He couldn't believe he'd sunk so low. Lying to his very own best friend. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't tell Kogure was bothering him.

"Yeah, sure... Practicing how to slam the ball against the wall? Is that it? Oh! I guess it was practicing how to curse huh?" Kogure replied sarcastically. "Come on Mitsui... What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Mitsui said defensively.

"Mitsui..." Kogure walked towards Mitsui and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'm your best friend. And as your best friend, I have the right to know what's going on with you," the bespectacled boy said softly.

"As my best friend, you have to respect my decision," Mitsui said firmly, now looking directly at Kogure's eyes. "I'm sorry."

With that, Mitsui grabbed his gym bag and walked out the door, leaving Kogure alone on the court.

"Mitsui... When are you gonna let me in?" Kogure whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Mitsui got home, he headed straight towards his room. He closed the door behind him and broke down on the floor. Partly because he hurt his best friend and partly because of what happened a few hours before that.

*I'm sorry Kogure-kun... I had to...* he thought.

Mitsui got up and walked to his bed. As he sat down, he saw a framed picture of the team by his bedside table.

"Kogure," he started. But then, something in the picture caught his attention. Particularly, a raven-haired boy standing behind Kogure.

"Rukawa," Mitsui muttered bitterly.

*Why is it always you huh?! The super rookie. The super ace of the team. The heartthrob!* he thought, his anger rising with every word.

"Why can't you be satisfied with the girls at school?! The ones who adore you, worship you! Why did it have to be Sendoh?!" Mitsui shouted at the picture, his vision getting blurred as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Suddenly, Mitsui lost it and threw the picture on the floor.

"Why?" Mitsui hugged his knees against his chest and cried himself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next afternoon, during practice...

Kogure was still trying to get to Mitsui. He tried almost all afternoon to get his friend to open up, but to no avail. Finally, he gave up and walked over to the bench.

"Oi Micchy!" Sakuragi yelled. "Why did you fight with megane-kun?"

But Mitsui just kept quiet and proceeded on practicing.

"OI! Look at me when I'm talking to you," the redhead said hotly.

"IKINASAI! It's none of your business baka!" Mitsui burst out, losing his cool.

Sakuragi, stunned at Mitsui's hostile response, just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

When he finally found his voice, he said, "Whoa! You're almost as cold as kitsune."

It was like adding salt to a wound.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Mitsui asked darkly.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said you're almost as bad as kitsune over there," Sakuragi replied, pointing towards Rukawa who was heading for the bathroom and completely oblivious to Mitsui's dark tone.

All of a sudden, Mitsui grabbed the redhead by the shirt and roughly pushed him towards the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM!" the 3-pointer yelled, pining Sakuragi to the wall.

"Let go Micchy!" Sakuragi said, bringing his hand up, about to punch Mitsui.

Suddenly, someone came to Mitsui's defense and caught Sakuragi's punch instead. His glasses were thrown from his face as he collapsed on the ground.

"Kogure!" Mitsui cried out, letting go of Sakuragi.

"Megane-kun!"

"Kogure-san!"

"Sempai!"

The whole team, including Ayako, crowded aroung Kogure to see if their vice-captain is alright.

Mitsui just stood there, feeling like he's watching the scene in front of him rather that living it.

"Megane-kun! Gomen nasai!" Sakuragi said, almost tearfully.

"Ne.. ne.. It's ok, Sakuragi. I know you didn't do it on purpose," a soft voice spoke up.

Then, Kogure stood up and scanned the faces in front of him. Finally, his eye caught Mitsui.

*Why?* Mitsui thought, a jumble of emotions surfacing within him.

As if reading his mind, Kogure stood up and walked towards Kogure. Then, bringing up his hand, touching gently Mitsui's cheek.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Mitsui," Kogure said, not taking his eyes off his friend. "I treasure you too much."

With that, Mitsui cried. He was touched by how Kogure was reacting even though he'd been such a jerk to him. He doesn't deserve it. 

Mitsui slapped Kogure's hand away, turned his back and ran. He couldn't face him.

"Mitsui! Matte!" he could hear Kogure call him but he didn't look back.

~*~*~*~*~  
  
*What is this I'm feeling? I'm in love with Sendoh and Kogure's my best friend... ARGH! I'm so confused!* Mitsui thought as he walked alone on the streets of Kanagawa.

Suddenly, he found himself thrown backwards as somebody collided with him.

"Mitsui-san. Gomen ne."

Mitsui looked up and saw Sendoh himself, offering his hand to help him regain his balance.

*Sendoh* he thought, his heart thumping heavily against his chest.

/tbc

A/N: how was it? heehee.. i'm sorry if it's short but i still have a term paper to type.. . please review ne? *huggles everyone* SANKYUU!!! ^-^

~*~  
Kimi-chan  
KiNkY 7 of KooKy 12.2 ^^  
Kogure-seme no Miko  
  
  
  
Are you a Kogure Fan? Join now! ^_^  
  
  
KoshSen no Seishi  
  
  
AkaMitKo no Seishi  



End file.
